


The Mand'alor's Kid

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Entry 1 of Prisoner 87214: Kidnapping a Jedi's kid was NOT supposed to turn out like this.(Or: Mandalore takes its foundlings safety seriously - and the reluctant Mand'alor's even more so. He's just learned to roll with it.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Mand'alor's Kid

Entry 1: Prisoner 87214

When the whole of Mandalore shows up, it's at that moment you realize that the Mand'alor wasn't exaggerating when he?she?they? said you had no idea what you were getting into. 

It had started like this:

It was supposed to be a simple job. Find the green child, kidnap him, and demand a ransom from the Jedi. The Jedi were so few in numbers now that they usually weren't that much of a risk (how many were there, even, 3?) If they decided to go for a rescue attempt instead of paying. 

No-one expected the Jedi to sic the Mand'alor on us. To be fair, we had no idea that was his....kid? 

I mean, the kid wasn't anywhere NEAR Mandalore's various settlements. The Jedi and Mandalorians had been ancient rivals, for kriffin's sake! It made no sense! 

The Jedi had taken one look at the youngling(?)? Padawan? Who even knew anymore? And a very, very, very hysterical laugh had risen. 

No, not hysterical. More like ...... incredibly amused. Except the most possible amused a Jedi could be. 

That's when I started getting a little worried. My partners had brushed it off as overconfidence, and I'd been inclined to believe them. 

But now the entirety of Mandalore's fleet had shown up.

Well, if I had been a Sith, this was a very good diversion. Unfortunately (or.... fortunately. The Sith were....horrific.), I was not aiming for such lofty goals.

"This was supposed to be a ransom attempt," I whispered to Drex, on my right. "Not the  _ entirety of Mandalore! _ ”

"I...How pissed would you be if I surrender?" He was very pale.

"Not at all. I was about to ask the same." He gave me a relieved look and set his weapon down. I gently cradled the green kid and hoped like hell that it was clear I was unarmed (and quite frankly, very very terrified. I'd be amazed if I was still free of shackles in about five minutes. Or still had my head. 

..... the Darksaber was terrifying.)

Luxa, to my left, gave an incredulous look to us.

"You're SURRENDERING?" He asked. "It's Mandalore, not Darth Vader. They're not even Jedi."

"He's a Jedi!" I glanced pointedly down at the kid. "And since when have Mandalorians come out this strong before, and people survived? 1 against ....well, that?"

"One?" Luxa spat. "Fine." Drex and I froze as Luxa did the most reckless thing in all of history and kriffin'  _ ran forwards _ . 

I was very surprised when he ended up alive and shackled a few moments later. I can't say I'd have had the same restraint in their position.

The main ship - an older Razer Crest - landed and the door opened. My breath caught in fear. 

That was the Mand'alor's ship. 

I made an executive decision and gently set the kid on the ground and backed a few paces away, holding my hands up and clear. 

Please don't shoot me. I prayed desperately. I realize I messed up in a Big Kriffin' Way. 

The Mand'alor strode forwards and I froze, trying to as least of a threat as I possibly could. The kid ran forward to meet him and the Mand'alor swept him up very gently. The kid made noises of what I think were happiness and I happened to catch a glimpse of the famed Darksaber hanging from his belt. 

Oh, Kriffin' hell, I was _so_ _dead_.

"You were the kidnappers." The Mand'alor said. It wasn't a question. I nodded, not bothering to deny it. I'd been holding the kid 5 seconds earlier. "You still want that ransom?"

I blinked. The kriff?

"I thought we were kidnapping a Jedi, not a Mandalorian's kid....much less yours. I'll be happy to get out of this alive."

"...hm." the Mand'alor stated. "Well, that seems fair. You're still under arrest." 

"I figured as much," I said, not resisting the Mandalorian guards shackling me. Drex did likewise. "...thanks for not killing us."

The Mand'alor looked back, and despite being unable to see his face, I almost sensed an amused smile. 

"You're welcome." He stated. "Don't come after my kid again. Or anyone's kid, for that matter. Maybe try bounty hunting. I have a feeling you'd be good at it. You've got the sense for it."

"...noted," I said. Ha, if I'd be leaving prison anytime soon. Kidnapping itself was a heavy sentence. Kidnapping the Mand'alor's kid...

I figured that was probably life.

It had been a good run but everyone got caught eventually. Especially if the Mandalorians wanted you. 

"Mind if I ask his name?" I said before my brain caught up with my mouth. "I mean, you don't have to answer but-"

"Grogu." The Mand'alor answered. "His name is Grogu." Grogu made a noise of excitement and I had to admit, he was adorable. 

"Sorry for....kidnapping you, Grogu." I said awkwardly, but I did mean it. I did feel bad about it. (Apparently, the Mand'alor had that effect. Or maybe it was him and his kid. Rumor wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it was true.)

I got a weird feeling the Mand'alor was giving me a knowing look just before his ship closed off and we were escorted to the prison ship. 

All in all, not the worst consequence of a major kriff-up. I'm just glad I'm still alive to know not to repeat them. 

End of Entry 1.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was relaxing and I just had this idea about kidnappers accidentally getting the ENTIRETY of Mandalore coming after them, and it's all because they thought he was a Jedi (who are very tiny in number at this point, I'm not sure how many but I think 3 is too little lol). Luke was more than happy to sic the Mandalorians onto them and watch the fireworks (especially after the kidnappers had hurt (not killed, thankfully) his younglings.) Mando was more than happy to oblige when he heard his foundling had been taken.
> 
> When the kidnappers had the sense to surrender and hand over Grogu, it helped the Mand'alore calm down significantly. He wuldn't have been as lenient otherwise lol.


End file.
